Crossfade
by Howlitzer
Summary: Trapped in a world where you have no say. Where the malicious guide your way. They cast aside everything you are and use your being to maim and scar. They've told you nothing else made sense. You're sure about that? Man, y'all must be dense. *dark*
1. Chapter 1

Big warning here. If certain things or even the implication of certain things like sexual themes and violence and all that disturbs you, those are in here. I don't know how tame it is for some of you, so I'm putting the safety on.

* * *

><p>It's taken a while for my eyes to open. My body's on fire right now.<p>

Right off the bat, I notice I'm wearing some really uncomfortable clothing. White dress shirt and black pants. Red boxers, huh? I guess…that's cool.

Right. My pants are on the other side of the room. Sheesh, my head's throbbing.

Okay, I'm sitting against a wall, across from the bathroom. Door's closed, light's on. Why do I feel like I've been run over by a truck?

This is a dingy, small hotel room. Probably a motel room if I had to wager anything. Square window just over the bed, rusty curtains, generic sheets. There's a half-broken lamp on one of the drawers near the bed.

Tap's running in the bathroom. Someone else is here.

"Aw, damn…what'd I do last night?" I try to think back. Nothing.

Totally blank. That's odd.

I…wait. I can't remember anything, besides my own name. My memories are a blank. But the thing is, I know that I'm missing memories…but how do I know that if I'm missing those memories that I know I'm missing?

"Agh…this is so…"

The sound of running water stops. I force my aching muscles to bring me to my feet, and the door opens.

"Amy?"

"Sonic…you're up."

She looks like hell. Her clothes are messed up, like somebody was tearing at them, or something. The belt on her skirt's busted, and there are bruises on her face.

Oh, hell no. Whoever did this…

"Amy. Who did this to you?"

She turns her head away. No, you can't hide it from me. I need to know, Amy. Who did this?

She's shaking her head. Something's up. Something's really wrong.

"Amy, tell me!"

"I...it wasn't anybody you know. I just had…an accident."

"Accident, my ass. Did someone touch you? What happened? When did it happen?"

"Last night…"

She adjusts her nearly ruined blouse, still not looking at me. Oh…God. Last night. The night I remember nothing about.

"Amy…I did this, didn't I? I hurt you."

"No…you never would do that."

"Not on purpose, no! But I was probably hammered beyond reason last night, you know?"

"It wasn't like that."

"Then what else could it be? I was drunk out of my mind, and I…I tried to…"

She shakes her head. "No…it wasn't like that…"

"You keep saying that it wasn't like that, but-"

I feel myself stop suddenly. She was looking at me, trembling. Just shaking there, all alone. Just the way I liked it…

Wait, what? No! What the hell was that, Sonic?

"Are you…okay?"

"Y-yeah, I'm fine. Just thinking about something." I touch her wrists, and she flinches…they're tender. I must have been squeezing them hard; my handprints are still there, clear as day. Heh, bet she liked the rough stuff…

…No, no. Again…again with that crap. I would never do that to her.

I need some air. I…why am I thinking these thoughts?

"Ames…what did I…what did I drink last night?"

"You didn't drink…"

You're kidding me. You have to be joking.

"We never left this hotel room."

Her voice is shaking…she's so timid today. So tender. Wouldn't it be fun just to squeeze that innocence out of her, bit by bit? Yeah, that's it, girl. Make me want it. I know you do. The bed's a nice place to start. Oh? You don't want to? I guess I could stay here with you, then. No resistance, how nice. Now, we'll just remove that silly blouse like so! Whoa, not good! I've got one half but not the other-

Stop.

Why…are you looking at me like that?

I just…I just did that. I tore apart your blouse. Look at that. Look at what I'm doing.

What…exactly is happening to me?

"Amy…please. You have to run."

"I can't."

Are you out of your mind? Get away from me! Get out of this room, before I…I…

"I have to stay…I have to."

"Why?"

She smiles and kisses me deeply. She's so warm and soft…and these memories, they're flooding in so suddenly.

"What…?"

And I can see it. Every instance.

This entire time, she knew. She knew what I was going to do to her. She knew what I would become.

It had happened so many times before.

She's still wearing that stupid smile, and I…can't help but cry. Over and over again, I end up violating her. Taking away her dignity. There have been so many loops, and she's been conscious for every one of them. She's looked into _my_ eyes each time I…I raped her.

"Why…Amy, why?"

"I don't know why it's happening. Someone…is manipulating this scenario behind the scenes. Trying to break me. When I give in, all our hope is lost. I can break this spell…I can make you complete again. I know I can, it'll just take time."

"But each time-!"

"I know."

"I have to…I have to fight this!"

She shakes her head. No…? But…

"No matter how hard you try, it won't work. You'll always lose yourself…and you'll have your way with me. Where the stories go after that, I don't know. I always end up in a new one. In a new way."

"And I'm…the same."

"No."

She pushes up my chin. "You've been changing. You've never come this far before. The spell's losing its grip."

"It…but, Amy. You can't-"

"I can. And I have to. I'll get there soon…we'll be free. Do you know what keeps me going?"

"What?"

She touches my chest. "Isn't it obvious? It's the moments like these that I cherish. I feel so happy just talking to you. Like I can survive anything."

"Hngh!" It hurts…! What…this pain…

"It's…starting. You don't have much time, before…"

"God…! Amy, I'm sorry. Please…I don't want to do this…"

"I know. But…I do. Because I love you, Sonic."

That…**stupid** smile of hers…why does it make me feel so good? I can't stop…crying…

"I'll save you, Sonic. I promise."

"Amy…" My arms move before I can register them. I have her hands pinned above her head.

"Close your eyes…and the pain will leave you for another day."

"What about your pain?" I ask.

"All it takes is a kiss…"

I feel myself slipping. But there's still time...there's still time.

I kiss her, one long and sweet kiss that I hoped she would remember. One I hoped she would treasure, so she could carry on.

"I love you…"

My memories are fading. Everything's closing in, and I'm…I'm disappearing.

"I love you, too."

Just one more flicker of light…

Amy…I'm so…

* * *

><p>The black hedgehog kicked in the door, his gun drawn. Rage clouded his mind as he saw him standing over her body, licking his lips in satisfaction. She was lying there, naked and ashamed. Broken and violated. He watched the faker turn and fired into his chest. Bullet after bullet went into his body, the stench of blood mixing with the smell of sweat in the sullen room. Her clothes lay in shreds on the floor, and he pulled the trigger so much harder as he saw each piece of fabric.<p>

Without mercy, he shot Sonic in the head before loading another clip. Standing over his dead rival, he pumped more bullets into his corpse.

"…"

Shadow walked into the bathroom and grabbed a bathrobe, wrapping the motionless girl in it as he left. He didn't know that she was gone to another place, that the Amy Rose that was there a moment ago had disappeared along with Sonic's soul. For a moment, he stopped and looked back at the blue hedgehog, wondering about what he saw. There was a moment before he fired the fatal shot…

Did he say…thank you?

He shook his head of the thought. She was safe, now. Nothing else mattered.

A single tear rolled from Sonic's cold face onto the dirty carpet. Never to exist again.

* * *

><p>She woke up early, cleaning herself up on a normal day in a normal time.<p>

He met her at the Emerald Coast, wearing a colourful shirt and board shorts, with a bucket hat. The sand crunched underneath her toes. He put his arms around her, and gave her that grin of his.

It would never be the same one twice.

She knew that so well, as he continued to smile. The sinister feelings made her stomach turn, cool sweat running down her face. She knew what was going to happen.

Fear was trying to grip her heart and squeeze the life out of it.

No. She wouldn't allow it to happen. No matter how much she had to endure…it was for his sake. It was all for him.

Because she loved him.

They had walked along the coast, to a place where nobody would hear them. He punched her in the face, sending her tumbling into the sand, where he pinned her head. Tears rolled down her face as he kneeled onto her legs, preventing her from squirming.

"How unbecoming of you. Whores don't wear white panties."

The pain had never dulled, had it?

He tore apart her underwear, tossing it into the water. He laughed as he forced himself onto her, the tears running harder and harder from her eyes.

Her screams bounced against the rocks, lost in the waves that crashed against the shore.

* * *

><p>She opened her eyes again. There was no taste of blood in her mouth. No trouble walking or standing. Nothing hurt at all.<p>

She wasn't frightened anymore. It was so warm, and she realized she was in a bed, wrapped up in someone's arms.

"Sonic?"

"Yeah."

They held hands, their fingers intertwined and resting on top of the smooth sheets. The bed smelled of wildflowers.

He was holding her tightly, not wanting to let go. Not wanting to hurt her ever again. She had believed, and she had endured. She would never be the same.

But she still loved him.

He felt something pulling at him, and suddenly they separated again.

"No…don't go…"

She let the tears fall, kissing his hand tenderly before he flew from her grip. Amy was in the bed, now alone. It wasn't as warm as before…but she felt her eyes drooping closed.

"He'll be here…when I wake up again…"

She reached for him in the darkness.

And finally…she slept.

* * *

><p>an: This has been a while coming. Sort of a railing/venting thing, if you get me. I've written this…about six times with no luck. Probably for the best, huh? I don't know if it's any good. I don't know if you'll get the message or messages behind this. It's just a few of my thoughts of stuff that is like…I don't know, nonsensical to me. People have a right to write, but man. I might spell it out next update; this is half-finished. So, cheesy? Dumb? Elitist? What is all this to you readers?

Even though I didn't get like, super descriptive…this was fucking hard to write. Excuse my language. Probably gonna stay T-rated, you know?


	2. Chapter 2

Same warning as chapter one. Turn back if mature themes/language bothers you, or even implications of such.

* * *

><p>"Hey, there."<p>

That smile of his hits me as soon as I open the door. Is it any wonder I love him so much?

"This place wasn't too hard to find."

"Sure hope not. I spent a lot of money on it, you know!"

He laughs, and I can't help but follow along with him. Although…I don't remember him mentioning a house, and not one as spacious as this.

I don't remember anything past this morning, actually. I'm going to go and get that checked out once I finish my visit. Feels like a lifetime since I've seen Sonic, though.

"Nice dress, Ames. Where'd you get it?"

I look down at my plain yellow sundress. "Somewhere downtown. It wasn't too expensive." I can't remember where I got the dress. I don't remember even buying it. But I can't in good conscience tell _him_ that.

"Cool. It looks good on you."

A blush spreads across my face. Sheesh…he always knew what to say, didn't he?

"Thanks. Oh, hey…I like what you did with the kitchen."

He shuffles over in his jeans and white sweater, brushing a hand gently over the marble counter tops. They're a rich shade of black, very classy.

"Yeah, it's neat. I liked black for some reason…think it was you who suggested it."

"Really? I don't remember that." At least I'm being truthful this time.

"Seriously?" He opens the fridge and grabs a bottle of wine. "You helped me a lot with this place, getting it set up and all that. You're the design expert of the group, you know."

"You could have asked Rouge."

He rolls his eyes. "She suggested dance cages."

"Oh. Point made, then."

Sonic's reaching into a cupboard to get some wine glasses, I assume. There's a set of knives nearby; I pull out one of them and finger it slowly. It's nice and sharp, as expected…oh, the things I could do with a knife like this.

Maybe carving out someone's heart…or…

"Whoa."

Where the hell did _that_ come from?

"You okay, Ames?"

"Yeah. I'm fine." There really is something wrong with me…I'm definitely going to see someone today. Maybe I hit my head. Really, _really_ hard.

"Maybe some wine'll calm your nerves?"

"Never pinned you as a wine connoisseur, Sonic."

He looks at me strangely.

"Ames…you introduced me to the stuff, remember? You were on my back for months about being more sophisticated and junk."

"I did…didn't I?"

"Hey, are you sure you're alright? You seem out of it today."

"I'm…not sure." The knife's still in my hand for some reason. Why was I so attached to it? I mean, it looked nice…maybe better drenched in blood…

Okay. Okay, that's _not_ something I should be thinking about. I sit on one of his sofas nearby.

"I'm having these weird thoughts…ow."

"What?"

"I'm sitting on something." I reach beneath me and pull out…a bra? What…the hell? "Sonic?"

"I…well, I can't explain that. I mean, I can, but…"

"But what?"

"It's complicated."

"Complicated." I can't help but laugh sarcastically. "Complicated. That's what you call it, complicated."

"Amy-"

"There's nothing fucking complicated about it. Who's is this?"

"I really wish I could tell you."

"It's not that hard. Just tell me the whore's name," I say with a shrug.

"Ames, I-"

"Don't fucking call me that," I say, pointing the knife at him. "You know, maybe I should just cut your fucking balls off. Then things would be _complicated_."

I hold my head. That…that didn't come out right.

"Sorry…no, not really. I'm still pissed at you."

"Amy, I'm sorry."

"Oh, not sorry enough," I say. I dangle a pair of panties in front of him. "A matching set, how _cute_. Guess where _these_ were?"

"I know how this looks…and I can't begin to just…I don't know."

"You don't know. Huh, funny how that works." I have no idea why I'm so damn angry, but I am. I can't forgive him for this shit. No fucking way.

"You…fucking…walked over me, Sonic. You told me to just _wait_, just a while longer, and everything would be alright. But obviously, that didn't apply to you. How many more of these sluts have you been playing with, huh?"

"It's not like that."

What the fuck is he hiding? "Look at me, you bastard."

"I…I can't. This is hard enough…"

"You're complaining that this is hard for **you?** Are you fucking **kidding me?**" I grab the wine bottle and brandish it. "Tell me the slut's name."

"Uh, um…" He closes his eyes, thinking. Probably making something up. "Sally…Acorn." He grimaces.

"I…believe you."

Fucking liar.

"Not."

I smash the bottle over his head, and it shatters. He's on the floor, bleeding and sputtering. Hope he chokes on his-

"Shoot…can't fake…it anymore…huh…?"

"Sonic…Sonic, what did I do? What am I doing?"

The broken neck of the bottle drops from my hand. I completely lost control! Why am I so angry? I should know by now that Sonic…he has every right to date who he wants, when he wants. I…what's going on?

"Ah, man…never gets easier. Thought I could work my way out of this one…Sally Acorn, oh boy. It worked in about…the three hundred and thirty-second loop…boy, was that long ago," he says, flicking the blood from his eyes. "But then you found Rouge's old nurse outfit and bam…that was game over for me…"

"H-huh? She…isn't real? Sally?"

"'Course not."

"Why then…does it feel like you're lying? I can smell somebody else on you…"

He sighs sadly. "That's consistent, at least…"

"Consistent? What are you talking about? What did you mean by loops?"

"Here. I'll show you."

He pulls me close and kisses me. God, how sweet is this? I smash a bottle over his head, and he just…just…

My memories are coming back. I don't believe this. I don't believe this at all…no, it can't be true! It can't be true!

"Sonic, you…"

"I know. It's fine."

"It's **not** fine! How the fuck could you say that?"

"'Cause I love you."

What a time to say that! You're going to die, and you choose _now_ to tell me that you love me! You idiot!

"You need to-"

"Run? Yeah, I could. But there's something I can do about it. Even though I'm dying like this each time, I get closer to freeing you. You didn't run from your fate, so I can't run from mine."

"What are you talking about?"

"It's just gotta be like this. Someone's playing with us, and I don't know why it is, but…well. I can deal. As long as you're safe, Ames."

"I…"

I'm in tears by now. Dammit, Sonic! You didn't have to go this far for me…I…

"I feel…like I'm getting smaller."

"You're losing control of yourself. After you…disappear, so to speak, everything is what it is. I can take a wild guess at what the result will be."

"Sonic…I'm so, so sorry."

"It's not your fault."

I'm getting so tired…the world's fading…I want to fight, but nothing's working. So much pain.

It's nothing compared to what Sonic must have gone through.

"Bye, Ames. I'll miss you."

I kiss him as passionately as I can, hoping that something might come out of it…something that might save him from this torture, this madness.

"I love you…"

He only smiles at me as I fade to nothing.

* * *

><p>"Sonic? Sonic, you there?"<p>

The door was still open as Tails walked in. He hadn't heard from his friend all day, even though he had called him earlier. If he was running, he usually stopped by to let the fox know what was going on.

"Sonic?"

He mentioned that Amy was coming over today, and-

What was that smell? Wine…he knew that smell because Sonic had been into it lately. The other smell was…

"Blood. So-nic! Amy! Where are you?" he called, getting extremely worried.

The carpet made a squishing sound. It was wet.

He looked down to see that it was soaked with blood. His heart pounded in his chest as he saw someone kneeling beside his friend's body.

"Oh, Miles…"

Amy's voice sounded through the darkness, weak and dissonant.

"I know you won't forgive me…you'd never forgive me…"

She held out the bloody knife towards him. "Please…do it."

"Y-you…you killed…my brother…" He trembled, stepping back.

"That's why I want you…to…"

"No…n-no, I c-can't…"

She smiled at him. "You're so sweet...such a sweet boy. I'll miss you."

"Wait…" His eyes widened. "Wait, Amy! **No!**"

She plunged the knife into her heart, twisting the blade inside before pulling it out. Her blood gushed from the wound, the muscle pumping it out at high pressure even as it failed. Amy fell onto the carpet face first, a pool of red forming beneath her.

Tails could only watch in horror, his body frozen. He snapped out of it long enough to race to the phone and call 911.

"Somebody…somebody help! My friends…oh, god…" He broke, down, sobbing. The operator assured him that help would be on the way.

They would never know that they all had been too late…from the start.

* * *

><p>"Sonic!"<p>

He turned on the street corner, watching as Amy tossed down a stack of pictures. Each of them was doctored, but she didn't know that. She didn't know it was all fake, at least in the bigger picture. These scenarios sucked, Sonic noted, and now he was in a new one.

She was quicker to the draw this time, though.

"Maybe that asshole's getting bored," he muttered, tuning out Amy's screaming. People on the streets were turning around, staring at her and Sonic as she aired their dirty laundry.

"I'll make you suffer…just like I did."

She suddenly pulled out the gun and fired into his chest, screams sounding out from the bystanders.

"That's a new one," Sonic coughed, feeling the blood leak from his body.

"We'll be together in death…you can't betray me there. You just can't," she said with a twisted smile. She fired again, and again, and again, the people scattering as Sonic fell to the pavement.

"I love you, Sonic."

He smiled with the last of his strength. "I know."

She put one more bullet through his head. One more in the clip.

It had to be destiny.

"Yes…we were meant to be…"

Amy smiled, tears streaming down her face. She put the barrel under her chin.

And she pulled the trigger.

* * *

><p>He awoke to find soft hands stroking his face.<p>

"Ames?"

"You're so beautiful…I had to touch."

A smirk from him. "Naturally."

They were back in the same bed, holding hands and snuggling close. It felt so amazing, so pure…so wonderful.

"I can never spend enough time here with you," he said.

"I feel the same way."

"Do you know…what this place is?"

"No…do you?"

He shook his head.

"Wanna find out?"

He thought for a moment. "Only if you do."

"I don't want to leave, though. What if we have to leave? Forever?"

"I have a feeling we'll be back here someday."

"Yeah?"

He gave her a reassuring squeeze. "Yeah."

"Can we…stay here a bit longer?"

"For as long as you want, Amy."

She pulled him closer and held him, stroking his soft fur as his eyes closed. A smile came to her face as he slept soundly.

"Sonic…thank you."

Amy yawned and put her hand into his again, feeling him squeeze it tightly. Emerald eyes closed, and she joined him in his dreams.

* * *

><p>an: I almost lost the nerve to write this after rereading my first chapter…I don't know if I could go any further than I did there. Like, ever. Seriously, those 2k+ words kind of bother me even now, they're hard to read. Is that normal? Serious question, really. Is it?

Conclusion is next chapter. Probably a lot less…colourful than this chapter. Get it? You know with the language and the blood and…yeah. I'll stop now.


	3. Chapter 3

I think there's probably one kind of suggestive reference that you'd get if you had a dirty mind. Which I do have, so yeah. Other than that, nothing to worry about in this one. Thanks for reading.

* * *

><p>"Where are we?"<p>

Amy's voice bounced around in the darkness surrounding the two. They had walked for a few minutes before coming to a sort of…manufactured dead end.

"Beats me. Freaky vibes, though," Sonic said.

"Yeah…totally."

Suddenly, the space around them started to open up. In fact, it opened up so quickly that Sonic and Amy were now floating. Light appeared out of nowhere and illuminated the area, revealing thousands of small screens playing clips. They were flat and moved in an orbit around the two, following strange rings of light that varied in size.

"And this place got a whole lot nuttier…"

Amy nodded along with Sonic's comment, noticing that she was suddenly in her red dress again. She hadn't worn it for ages…along with those cute red boots that she so fondly remembered.

"Still fits, huh? That's…pretty awesome."

Sonic looked as he always had, red shoes with a white stripe cutting across, and a gold buckle on the outside of each. He inspected his white gloves and smoothed out his quills.

"Nice."

"What do you think it means, though?"

He shrugged. "Maybe the picture show will give us ideas."

"Good thinking." Amy touched one of the floating screens and watched the clip on it. She frowned and shoved it off after a few minutes.

"Didn't like what you saw?"

"Yeah…it was one of me, just acting…not at all like myself."

"Tell me about it. This is getting depressing."

"It's like those nightmares we were in. That's what I call them, nightmares…god, they were disturbing. And I remember that I actually stabbed you before stabbing myself to death. In front of Tails, no less…" She shuddered at the memories. "I'm not _that_ crazy, am I?"

"Heck no," Sonic said quickly. "Though if you were, I probably wouldn't be close enough to let you stab me, unless it was a very special circumstance."

"Point taken."

Sonic shook his head. "Man, I can't wait to get my hands on the sick bastard who's doing this to us."

Amy floated up and caught another screen. A smile appeared on her face as she watched it the whole way though. "Sonic…look at this one."

He caught up to her and looked on. "Hey, that's us! And we're not trying to stab or molest each other!"

"Freaky, I know," Amy said sarcastically. "Maybe…this guy has a heart after all."

"Ames, check it out. There's one that's…middle of the road. Wow. Cliché, much?"

"Lemme see," Amy said as she grabbed the screen from Sonic. "Oh, you were right. That's…a snorefest right there."

"That'd be a _compliment_ to 'em."

"This is so confusing," Amy moaned. "Look at this one, Sonic. I…get yelled at by you and then-"

"Shadow forms a relationship with you, I get reprimanded and/or my just desserts for what I do to you, and then happily ever after, blah blah blah blah _blah blah blah_."

"Didn't tell me you were psychic," Amy said with a smirk.

"I'm not. I just watched that particular scenario like…fifty times. Seriously, it's everywhere. Why would I yell at you? I've like, never yelled at you for stuff unless it concerned your safety."

"And I wouldn't…hm. Well, actually..."

Sonic put his hands on his hips. "Seriously, Ames. _Shadow_?"

"What? He _is_ pretty hot," she said with a smile. "Not to mention, I have a thing for bad boys."

"You have a thing for bad boys?"

"I have a thing for you, don't I?" she said with a wink.

"That so? Well, a certain someone said that I was a boy scout, so take that as you will."

"You mean Rouge." Amy snorted as she grabbed another screen. "_Please_, she probably isn't into anything that doesn't involve candle wax and police-issue handcuffs."

"Candle wax?"

"Straight from the bat's mouth."

"Hm." Sonic raised a brow. "Well…that's something."

"Sure is."

The two looked over the screens together for hours without end, noting that new ones flooded in every moment. From where, they didn't know. The stories were all different in some way, some following the same basic premise with others deviating from it. No ending was the same, and the two hedgehogs noted how differently they acted in each scene they were in.

At one point, they questioned if it was one person manipulating them.

"I think I've figured it out, Ames."

"Yeah?"

Sonic turned to her. "Yeah. All of these…stories. They're not by the same person. Maybe a few of 'em are by one author or screenwriter or whatever, but these ideas are all different and unique. And we're a part of 'em."

"Are you saying that we're meant to live out all of these stories?"

"I think we already have, Amy. And there are more to come."

She shook her head. "But I don't want to go back to those places…you saw the terrible things we did to each other. To the people we claimed to love. I just…want to go back to that bed and lie in it, with you."

"We could do that."

Noting the look of uncertainty on his face, Amy pressed him. "But…you think that we can't."

"No, we can. But I want you to look at this."

Sonic passed one of the screens over to Amy, and she couldn't stop the grin from spreading across her face.

"Oh, Sonic…that's us. It's so beautiful…"

"We could be there, for real."

"Yeah…we could, couldn't we?"

He spread his arms out wide. "This place…it's for all the people with ideas, good and bad. So many of their stories come in, and we're a part of them. And without us, the magic just isn't there, right? That's why we have to live them out…"

"To fulfill those dreams, right?"

"Yeah. And maybe one day…we'll be able to just rest together, on our own. We'll have all of those memories to laugh and cry over, to joke and smile over…so many different stories to tell. And we'll…really experience life."

Amy nodded, placing a hand over her heart. "It sounds so exciting…and so scary."

"There will be bad times, I bet. A lot of pain, too."

"But it'll be worth it," Amy said with determination. "Because I'm doing it for you."

"And I'm doing it for you," Sonic replied.

Amy looked above her, and saw nothing but twinkling stars in a dark sky. She closed her eyes, making a wish on each one, and hoping that just one would come true.

"I…think I'm ready."

Sonic nodded and took her hand in his. She held on tightly, feeling his warmth spread through her.

"Here we go…"

Sonic touched the screen that had appeared before them, one cluttered with static. He felt the picture travel up his arm and cover his body before washing over Amy.

The two were then slowly pulled into the screen, and as they disappeared, it went dark.

One by one, the screens shut off. The light from the arena faded to nothing, and all was silent.

* * *

><p>The bed that smelled of wildflowers sat perfectly in the dark, infinite space. It was neatly made, as if nobody had ever slept in it.<p>

Perfect for when the couple would return.

Sonic and Amy had not yet finished their long journey. Perhaps they never would.

The scenarios came at them endlessly, never seeming to stop for a moment. They dashed and spun through each new scenario, not quite themselves in some and feeling perfect in others.

They say that every once in a while, the two would rest together in that lonely bed, sharing their adventures and holding hands. Nobody knew for sure if it were all true…

…but that's just another story to tell.

* * *

><p>an: That's…all. I hope you enjoyed it, for what it was. Maybe the ending might not make sense…it'll depend on a few things, really. But this is what I've written. Lame ending? Call me out on it, I honestly ask you to give me criticism on this piece of writing.

I think I was trying to be 'intellectual' at some point and just…failed miserably. I think. I'm not sure, but it kind of feels like it. I get weird thoughts when I write this. Anyways, tell me what you think. Venting over and etc.

Thanks for reading, I appreciate it.


End file.
